russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
To serve you better and cater our fellow Filipinos abroad, the new alterantive TV station in the country, television is the most effective medium for relaying messages to various publics. PTV known as Telebisyon ng Bayan, is your source of Philippine television history, it means the perfect mix of high-quality news and public affairs programs, cultural and educational programs, children's programming and cartoons for kids, non-stop balanced and wholesome entertainment from musical, dramas, reality, game shows, compelling Asianovelas and blockbuster movies, and action-packed sports programs (where sports in special and always spectacular) to keep with basketball, motoring and boxing bouts, and of course, the Olympic Games, the Asian Games and the Southeast Asian Games. And this milestone makes us the one and only Philippine government TV station that can deliver your Kapambansa! The Network PTV, the country's national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage toward the new millennium. The country’s government television network began operations in 1974 as GTV-4. It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System in 1980 and following the People Power Revolution in 1986, became People’s Television 4. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, president Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network’s first board of directors. The Network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flagship station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-foot (150 m) tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the Philippine television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late eighties by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several award-winning programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. As provided for in its charter, PTV is mandated to give its viewers a balanced mix of news, public affairs, educational, cultural and sports programs. 'Logo' As the symbol of change, even the logo of the station we will be featured is unique also because the new image it wants to present to the public. The shape of the P logo on innovative means such station is simply the service of the public (people). The tail also its shape thought balloon represents and directing viewers to open the mind, act and find solutions based on the information available to watch here. The gap in the central part of the logo that looks like a TV set shows also that the PTV-4 is the substance and tracked viewers. The things mentioned regarding changing logo PTV- 4 with a colored "aqua blue" that always seem fresh (fresh) such as news and information will be made public, cultutal, children and educational, entertainment and sports programs in the government TV station. In conjunction with these changes creating new slogan Telebisyon ng Bayan which in turn attached to the name of PTV-4 indicates that it will continue the delivery of information about government programs that need more people. The new sound, look and feel that will be featured on PTV 4 is fundamentally just. 'Vision' Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: :To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural and educational, children's programs, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. “40 years of exclusively servicing government programs, public affairs, news of national relevance, public service, edcational, cultural and children's programs, wholesome, balanced and powerhouse entertainment and sports, shall showcase PTV-4’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014 as its biggest programming. The Kapambansa Network will enlarge its coverage footprint as PTV World and PTV America include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. Innovative Public Information #Maintained a balance of views -- a complete turn around from the heavily handed censorship of its predecessor GTV-4 and MBS-4 during the Marcos regime, NBN-4 during Arroyo administration, and now is PTV-4 from Aquino, Ramos, Erap and PNoy administration. #Carved out innovations in news programming as the government TV station with 4 major daily newscasts (Balitaan, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife), hourly new breaks (PTV Newsbreak) and 3 weekend updates (News@1, News@6 Weekend, The Weekend News and NewsLife Weekend). #Led in public affairs programming with poineers such as PTV Special Forum, The Veronica Chronicles, Good Morning Boss!, BizNews and Personage which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television. Meanwhile, it provided models for the public service programs such as Damayan, GSIS Members Hour, The Doctor Is In and Pinoy US Cop Ride Along. #The poineering educational programming from CONSTEL (Counting Studies via Television) such as Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Chemistry in Action, Pamana ng Pahina, Bayani Pilipino, Fun with Math and English High School, educational and cultural shows Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas, Tipong Pinoy, Mag-Agri Tayo!, I Got You, Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan and Ating Alamin. #Provided leadership in sports programming. #Broke the dominance of commercial television networks, it ranked number 4 in TV ratings among five networks in Metro Manila. It was proven, therefore, that a government TV station can have a sizeable share of the viewing audience with a programming that is balanced and credible. #Became the Hall of Fame awardee of the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) by winning the Best Station with Most Balanced Programming for three consecutive years, among other awards. #Provided longer daily broadcast hours to news and public affairs information including coverage during natural disasters. From an MBS-4 with poor ratings, a small outreach and looted-of-equipment network in 1986, PTV-4 now ranks among the top networks in terms of nationwide reach and coverage. The network embarked on a Facilities Upgrading Project with assistance from the French government. Under the Second and Third French Protocols of 1990 between the Philippine and French governments. PTV-4 was recipient of FF74 2 million (P20 million) in the form of transmitter facilities, studio, video and audio equipment. PTV-4 now also broadcasts from its new headquarters at the Philippine Information Agency compound in Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. PTV-4 launched its satellite-simulcast broadcast programming last February 14, 1994 for nationwide outreach. With the acquisition of the uplink equipment to match the Transponder 54 of the Palapa B2P Satellite lease from Telkom, Indonesia, PTV-4 operates on a full-time satellite broadcast. Programming is 25% news and public affairs, 22% educational, cultural and children's programming, 19% sports, 35% entertainment and 10% religious. Schedule Monday-Friday :5 am – Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am – Balitaan (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am – Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) :9 am – Physics in Everyday Life (Hajji Kaamiño) (CONSTEL) :9:30 am – Science Made Easy (Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza) (CONSTEL) :10 am – Chemistry in Action (Gio Tingson) (CONSTEL) :10;30 am – English High School (A telecourse of teacher English) (Connie Angeles) (CONSTEL) :11:30 am – Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas :12 nn – Home Shopping Network :1 pm – News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :2:30 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Damayan :Tue & Thurs: UAAP (LIVE) (until 4 pm) :3:30 pm - :Mon: Yan ang Marino :Wed: Be Alive :Fri: Kakaibang Lunas :4 pm – Tipong Pinoy :4:30 pm – ABC Monsters :5 pm – PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) :6 pm – News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 pm – My Love By My Side (PrimeNovela) :7:30 pm - :Mon: Concert at the Park :8:30 pm - Personage :Tue: 7:30 pm – PTV Special Forum (until 9 pm) :Wed & Fri: ABL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Thurs: 7:30 pm – Paco Park Presents :8:15 pm – Upload :9 pm – Noli Me Tangere :9:30 pm – Angel's Revenge (PrimeNovela) :10 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :10:15 pm – NewsLife (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Tue: The Veronica Chronicles :Wed: S.M.E Go! :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour :Fri: Pinoy US Cop Ride Along :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan Saturday :5 am – Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am – Signs and Wonders :6 am – Family Rosary Crusade :7 am – Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :7:45 am – Mag-Agri Tayo! :8:30 am – Buhay Pinoy :9 am – I Got It :9:30 am – Lutong Bahay :10 am – Pamana ng Pahina (CONSTEL) :10:30 am – Bayani Pilipino (CONSTEL) :11 am – Fun with Math (CONSTEL) :11:30 am – English High School (A telecourse of Teacher English) (Connie Angeles) (CONSTEL) :12:30 pm – The Doctor is In :1 pm – News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :2 pm – Auto Review :2:30 pm – UAAP (LIVE) :4:30 pm – MTRCB Uncut :5:30 pm – Looney Toons :6 pm – News@6 Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 pm – Tom and Jerry Tales :7:30 pm – Katapat, Mayor Fred Lim :8:15 pm – K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition :9 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm – NewsLife Weekend (LIVE) :10 pm – Wonderful Days (PrimeNovela) :10:45 pm to 12:30 am – Pilipino Box Office Sunday :5 am – Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am – Upon this Rock (LIVE) :6:30 am – The Key of David :7 am – The Word Exposed :8 am – Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am – Power to Unite with Evira :9:30 am – Oras ng Katotohanan :10:30 am – Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan :11 am – Kusina Atbp. :11:30 am – CHInoyTV :12:30 pm – Asenso Pinoy :1 pm – Ating Alamin :2 pm – UAAP (LIVE) :4 pm – ABL (LIVE) :6 pm – The Weekend News (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) :7 pm – In This Corner :8 pm – K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition :9 pm – Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm – NewsLife Weekend (LIVE) :10 pm – Business Examiner with Andrew Masigan :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Primetime Specials 'Programming' PTV Program Blast :BALITAAN (Audrey Gorriceta and Roma Agsalud) :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Roma Agsalud every morning. :NEWS@1 (JC Tejano, Melissa Gecolea and Kirby Cristobal) :PTV 4 gives to the viewing public a daily news program in the early afternoon. A full-hour and a half roundup in Filipino, the program delivers accounts of events that occurred the previous evening and the early hours of the morning, the show also gives a sneak preview of how the day is shaping up. :Anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Melissa Gecolea and JC Tejano while the Saturday anchors with Hajji Kaamiño and Pircelyn Pialago. :NEWS@6 (Ralph Obina, Kathy San Gabriel and Atty. Marc Castrodes) :Featuring the day's top stories, News@6 is PTV 4's prime newscast. Giving you the latest happenings in the national and international scene, this news program also contains additional features of interest to entrepreneurs and business professionals as well as the FIlipino cultural. :Anchored by Ralph Obina, Kathy San Gabriel and Atty. Marc Castrodes :NEWSLIFE (Robert Tan and Princess Habibah Sarip) :There's something new about the news is life! :From the award-winning and most trusted PTV Newscenter is NewsLife, news informs, life inspires. :Featuring the latest news around the world and business segments with updates on the stock market and fluctuation in foreign exchange currencies, NewsLife is geared towards executives, government officials and foreign communities. Now more than the headlines. More in-depth coverage. More reports and features. More of the news you need to know. :This longest-running late-night English news program also includes the investigative reports on business matters that affect the nation, the Filipino culture and the arts and entertainment news. :Anchored by Robert Tan and Princess Habibah Sarip. :NEWS@6 WEEKEND (Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio) :Anchroed by Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Phoebe Javier airs on Saturday nights. :THE WEEKEND NEWS (Jorge Bandola, Wayway Macalma and Joseph Parafina) :Anchored by Jorge Bandola and Wayway Macalma with business segment hosted by Joseph Parafina airs every Sunday nights. :NEWSLIFE WEEKEND (William Thio and Phoebe Javier) :More news, more life in the newest weekend edition anchored by William Thio and Rocky Ignacio. :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Hajji Kaamiño) :A telecourse program for high school Physics teachers. The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. Hosted by Hajji Kaamiño :SCIENCE MADE EASY (Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza) :A telecourse for elementary science teachers. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza. :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Gio Tingson) :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Gio Tingson :FUN WITH MATH (Hiyasmin Neri) :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program hosted by Hiyasmin Neri. :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Connie Angeles) :Constel English is a telecourse that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Consisting of 45 lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Connie Angeles. :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :This half-hour sports program features the latest automobile trends, the latest car racing events and the freshest news on the automotive industry. Informational tips on engine maintenance and basic car troubleshooting are given to let you get the most out of your vehicle and have a smoother drive. Find out the latest auto news update on motor sports and motor shows happening in the local and international scenes. Line-up of motoring events that will be held in and around the country are also given. :Host: Ron de los Reyes :LOONEY TOONS (Looney Toons cast) :It's toon time! Enjoy a half-hour of your all-time favorite cartoon shows every Saturday. Join the gang of Looney Toons for a wacky afternoon adventure. :It will surely be a fun-filled TV viewing experience you wouldn't want to miss. :TOM AND JERRY TALES (Tom and Jerry) :It is now part of the Kapambansa network. Based on the famous cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry, and the classic shorts. Enjoy your favorite cartoon characters for kids. :PACO PARK PRESENTS :Paco Park Presents is a one-hour musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. :CONCERT AT THE PARK :A one-hour musical program featuring live performances by budding and professional musicians at the Rizal Park. Co-produced with the Department of Tourism, the program showcases Filipino music at its best. Bringing to television viewers these regular public concerts helps in promoting appreciation and support for Filipino cultural music. Host: Susan Fernandez-Magno :LUTONG BAHAY (Pinky Marquez) :Savor the goodness of home-cooked food in Lutong Bahay. This cooking show aims to teach just about anybody how to prepare delicious, mouth-watering meals without eating much of your precious time. Giving you easy to prepare recipes, even first time cooks will find it a piece of cake! Join host Pinky Marquez and whip up culinary delights just in time for lunch. :KUSINA AT IBA PA :Savor our native Filipino cuisine in Kusina At Iba Pa. This cooking show promotes native dishes by bringing the viewers to its travels to different provinces around the country. It features local culinary experts demonstrating how a specialty dish of a particular province is prepared. With easy to prepare recipes, the program seeks to showcase the richness of our Filipino culinary heritage. A guest cook is invited in each episode to help the host, Bambi Lichauco, who acts as a 'learner," to prepare the different dishes. This emphasizes that viewers can learn all the recipes being prepared without having to be a professional chef. Foreign dishes being served all over the Philippines are also presented to provide variety. Learn to whip up culinary masterpieces. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Pilipino Box Office is a two-hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :PRIMETIME SPECIALS :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Primetime Specials is the show for you. It gives you two hours of English movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment? Sit back and enjoy the show. :MAG-AGRI TAYO :Providing general information on agriculture, "Mag-agri Tayo" promotes the agriculture industry in the country and teaches viewers agricultural know-how so they can start their own livelihood projects. Educational information regarding the fishing industry, animal husbandry, land and farm management is provided so people can apply their learnings into their own business ventures. Hosted by Philip Daffon :ATING ALAMIN (Gerry Geronimo) :Ating Alamin is an educational program that provides the viewers with information on agricultural business and other livelihood projects that can be a source of income. The program aims to equip viewers with knowledge so they can start their own businesses and thereby aid and promote the country's agricultural industry. Hosted by Gerry Geronimo :MTRCB UNCUT (Bobby Andrews and Gladys Reyes) :The newest infotainment program which tackles the Board’s activities is hosted by Jackie Aquino, Bobby Andrews and Gladys Reyes. Segments are “Prangkahan,” a no-holds barred discussion with Board Members and resource persons on issues that protect the family, the youth, the disabled, and others; “Pulso ni Juan at Juana,” which features interviews with viewers and “Kita-Keats” where educator Carmen “Keats” Musngi notes ‘funny observations about media.’ PTV Plug :The Kapambansa Network aired interstitials (plugs aired during commercial breaks) introducing its personalities to speak for the network. :At the end of the spiels, the network: Kapambansa ng pilipino, walanang iba, basta't Kapambansa ako. :The series of plugs also included: :PTV Newscenter Plug :Audrey Gorriceta for PTV (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak) :Roma Agsalud for PTV (Balitaan) :Kirby Cristobal for PTV (News@1) :Melissa Gecolea for PTV (News@1) :JC Tejano for PTV (News@1) :Ralph Obina for PTV (News@6) :Kathy San Gabriel for PTV (News@6) :Atty. Marc Castrodes for PTV (News@6) :Robert Tan for PTV (NewsLife) :Princess Habibah Sarip for PTV (NewsLife) :Hajji Kaamiño for PTV (News@1 on Saturday) :Pircelyn Pialago for PTV (News@1 on Saturday) :Rolly Lakay Gonzalo for PTV (News@6 Weekend) :Phoebe Javier for PTV (News@6 Weekend) :William Thio for PTV (NewsLife Weekend) :Rocky Ignacio for PTV (NewsLife Weekend) :Jorge Bandola for PTV (The Weekend News) :Waywaya Macalma for PTV (The Weekend News) :Joseph Parafina for PTV (The Weekend News) :Julius Disamburun for PTV :Elena Luna for PTV :Freddie Abando for PTV :PTV :Sandro Hermoso for PTV (Good Morning Boss) :Karla Paderna for PTV (Good Morning Boss) :Jules Guiang for PTV (Good Morning Boss) :Snow Badua for PTV (PTV Sports) :Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez for PTV (The Veronica Chronicles) :Rosa Rosal for PTV (Damayan) :Elizabeth Lee for PTV (Biz News) :Tony Lopez for PTV (Biz News) :Carla Lizardo for PTV (Personage) See also *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela